The Big Yellow Chick
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Title says it all. Cowritten with Phantom Soldier. He helped me a lot here!


Jinx yawned as she woke up. She was in a black nightgown that reached down to mid thigh. Her purple room in Titans Tower was identical to the one she had back at the HIVE Five HQ. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up a framed photograph of Draco. Smiling, she kissed it, "Good morning, baby." She got out of bed and walked over to the curtains, opening them to let the sun in through the window. Oh, but what she got was a large yellow _thing_ staring right back at her.

* * *

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!**"

The loud bloodcurdling shriek reached the ears of Draco who suddenly jolted out of bed and dashed out of his room towards Jinx's room. Using his instincts, he went into immediate combat/protect Jinx mode.

Her door opened and he saw Jinx sitting at the foot of her bed, shaking, while pointing at the window.

"Jinxy-chan!" he called and she turned her head to him, but was unable to make words come out. He rushed over and kneeled down to her level and held her to him. "Jinxy-chan, what happened? Why did you scream?" He followed to where Jinx was pointing at and his emerald green eyes widened with surprise.

"NANI!?"

* * *

"Great…" Shadow groaned, "This is like Thanksgiving all over again."

The Titans were all outside of the Tower and well…what they saw was weird….even for them.

"Oh, it is simply adorable!" Starfire squealed joyfully.

Standing next to the Tower was a giant chick that reached up to the same height as the Tower itself.

"That is one big chick," Terra whistled.

Robin said, "Why do I get the feeling Pluto's responsible for this?"

"Because it is," Shadow replied.

"You got no proof!" Pluto denied but then of course Shadow pointed to a tag attached to the chick's leg that had Pluto's name, literally, written all over it. "Um…?"

"Any other excuses, mutt?"

"Okay, how did you make it so…big?" Cyborg questioned.

"When did you make it so big?" Beast Boy added. Pluto then explained.

"Well, you know how I've been incubating a chicken's egg for the last few weeks, right?" Pluto explained. They all nodded. "Well, last night it hatched. Luckily, I had something to feed it, but…"

"Let me guess, it was next to one of your radioactive experiments and got irradiated," Shadow supplied. Pluto nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Pluto admitted.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" Raven asked, "Or, at least, turn it back to normal?"

"Well, getting rid of it won't be easy. Big Chicky had pretty much imprinted on me," Pluto said.

"'Big Chicky'?" Shadow quirked an eyebrow, "You already named it?"

"It thinks you're its mom?" Terra asked, trying not to laugh. "Oh, this is too much!"

"I'll say!" Mortuary agreed.

"Oh, man!" Renia chuckled. "You screwed up again!"

Meanwhile, Draco and Starfire were flying around, fawning over the giant chick.

"It is so soft," Starfire moaned as she pressed herself against the giant chick.

"And so kawaii…" Draco admired.

"Those two," Blackfire shook her head, "They're so alike it's just scary. I mean, they both like really cute things."

"And their idea of cute is weird," Cyborg said, referring to Silkie (Starfire's pet mutant silkworm) and Brimstone (Draco's pet demon dog).

"So, what now?" Robin asked.

"We'd make a killing if we sold it to a chicken farm," Terra suggested.

Pluto exploded, "Big Chicky is NOT for sale!"

"What are we supposed to do with a giant mutant chick anyway?" Shadow questioned.

Draco landed and whispered to Shadow. Shadow nodded. "I see. Well, that is a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Pluto asked.

"I have an uncle who lives on a farm back in Japan. He has an entire farm filled with strange and unusual creatures," Draco explained.

"By strange…do you mean like Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped.

"He's a collector, and he loves animals," Draco clarified. "I'm sure he can take good care of Big Chicky."

Then, they noticed something hardly ever seen in Pluto before. His eyes were watery and his lips kept quivering. "Do we have to give Big Chicky away?"

Everyone gave him a look.

"Well, we can't let it stay here," Draco pointed out logically. "No matter how kawaii."

"He's too big, dawg," Cyborg added.

Pluto looked at his giant "baby" and immediately ran up to it! He actually hugged it and said tearfully, "I'm gonna miss you, Big Chicky! You were like my baby! You grew up so fast!"

Shadow added, "A bit too fast."

"And here I was about to teach you about cars, girls, cars, sports, cars, how to party, cars, your college education, cars…" Pluto's list of unnecessary things to do kept going on and on, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Did he _really _want to teach the big chicken over here all that?" Mortuary asked incredulously.

"Just humor him," Blackfire replied, "I do."

Pluto then said dramatically as though it was the last time he'd ever see his "baby", "I wanted to take you out to park and stuff!"

"Well, there's no reason why you both can't spend your last day together before Big Chicky leaves." Draco said reassuringly.

Suddenly, Pluto's eyes widened and glistened with joy, and he gleefully squealed girlishly, "YAY!"

* * *

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

Pluto could be seen taking Big Chicky to the park to play and people screamed in terror at the large chick and ran like hell.

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend_

Pluto was then seen taking Big Chicky to a football game and again people screamed in terror at the large chick and ran like the devil was on their heels.

_Ooo you make me live_

Pluto then took Big Chicky to watch a car race and like before people screamed in terror at the large chick and ran as though Godzilla had come to town.

_Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend_

And the following incidents had people running and screaming in terror at the large yellow chick. Of course, Pluto was oblivious to it as he wanted to spend his last day with Big Chicky before they had to part ways. In actuality, the reason why Pluto was really oblivious was because he was listening to "You're My Best Friend" by Queen on his Ipod at full volume.

_Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

Next thing Pluto knew was that Big Chicky was swinging him around with his wings… how the giant chicken could actually do that defied the laws of physics.

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend_

And then, Pluto and Big Chicky cheerfully skipped through a field of flowers together, and Pluto failed to notice how Big Chicky left giant footprints and thus destroyed all the flowers.

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend_

It was then the two were by the beach, Pluto had his arm around Big Chicky (he didn't get really far) and leaned on him, and both stared at the beautiful sunset across the ocean. But meanwhile, the Titans were now confronted by a very angry mayor demanding damage insurance…

The appearance of the Big Yellow Chick was on the Evening News and then there were also riots. Don't ask.

* * *

And, as the day had come and gone, it was time for Big Chicky to leave.

"I'LL MISS YOU, BIG CHICKY!" Pluto wailed as he hugged the large fluffy yellow bird. A large Smart Brain Plane had attached a LARGE harness to Big Chicky to help carry him over to the farm.

Draco wiped a tear out of his eye, "This is just so heartwarming."

Raven said, "In a weird and disturbing kinda way."

"Will he be transported safely?" Pluto asked, wiping his tears away and blowing his nose.

"He'll be just fine, Pluto," Shadow assured him.

Big Chicky then waved 'bye-bye' to the Titans before it was carried off into the sunset.

* * *

(3 Days later…)

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!**" Jinx shrieked.

* * *

The Titans were outside and saw a giant yellow duckling outside the Tower. They all glared at Pluto.

"Um…meet Big Ducky?" Pluto said.

"We _really_ need to take your plutonium away," Robin said.

The duckling waddled over to Pluto and lifted him up with its bill before it went into the water and swam towards the city.

Robin sighed and ordered, "Titans, crowd control."

Shadow then added, "Draco, call your uncle again. He's going to get a new addition to his farm."


End file.
